Sakura Shinnojou
Summary Shinnojou or "Shin" as his friends call him is a member and current leader of the Ogame School. He is mostly calm and doesn't easily lose his cool. He usually puts an end to arguments between Zenmaru and Gama, often by insulting them both. Shin's one flaw is that he is bad at telling directions and often blames getting lost on Zenmaru. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Sakura Shinnojou Origin: Gamaran Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Leader of the Ogame School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Street level (Stronger than characters who are able to break thick wooden walls in one hit) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Gama Kurogane) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range Intelligence: Average, genius swordsman Standard Equipment: Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques Speed: Shin is very fast in all aspects. His draw of his sword is so fast that most don't see him draw it or his slashes once it is drawn. He is so fast that he can dodge a chain of fast strikes from Banri's spear easily and close the distance between them putting Banri on the defensive in one single burst. Shin's speed and agility are widely considered to be his greatest strength. It has also been revealed that despite his speed, Shin's precision remains, such as when he killed every member of the Muhou school back up squad with a single, lethal strike when they attacked the Ogame school following the time skip. Battle Prowess: Though not apparent in his initial appearance in the manga, when it seems he is on par with Zenmaru, Shin boasts combat skills equal to that of Iori Sengoku, who is widely feared as one of the most powerful and deadly swordsmen alive. His skills may exceed those of Iori's following his ascension to the rank of leader of the Ogame school, as Kamedenbou agreed to begin teaching Shin all the secrets of the Ogame style. Like Iori, the members of the Ogame and Muhou schools believe Shin to be a "monster," given his swordsmanship skills and lethality. Even Iori himself has complemented Shin on his power and speed, during their battle at Jurren Village. While Shin, like Iori knows some of the other katas, he prefers the Ogame Style Water kata. Ogame-ryu - Giant Tortoise Style Fourth Form - Water - Mizuchi Kata (水龍型 Form of the Water Dragon): This form of the Ogame style specializes everchanging slashes. *'1st Mode: Gekirin (逆鱗 Imperial Wrath)' - The user attacks with an apparently normal slash from above, only to quickly switch the position of his hands on the sword (The right slides down while the left grabs up, and viceversa), enabling him to change the direction of the slash at the last moment, surpassing the enemy guard. *'2nd Mode: Tanryuu Hibaku (湍流飛瀑 Rushing Rapids, Cascading Waterfall)' - This technique is very similar to Gekirin, but instead of changing hands, the user simply removes his right hand entirely and uses the left one on the bottom of the handle to push while twisting the body in order to extend the reach, turning the slash into a thrust which leaves no escape to the enemy. *'3rd Mode: Renkaiten (漣回天 Ripples that Change the World)' - A two stage acceleration, this technique starts with a "false" attack delivered with the right arm in order to build up energy, which doesn't really connect as the user draw the sword back to the left, hiding it to the enemy's sight with quick movements. Then the user attacks for real with his left hand, furtherly increasing the destructive power of this slash thanks to the previous movement and by pushing the sword's hilt with his right hand. Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata (焔燃型 Form of the Blazing Flame): A style focused on strength and powerful attacks. *'1st Mode: Hibashira (火柱 Pillar of Fire)' - The user face the enemy sideways, with both arms raised over his head and bent. Then he hit the elbow of his sword arm with the other one and, at the same time, slide the sword's handle in the hand as he swings it. The resulting whip-like movement focuses all the strength on the tip, resulting in a steel-cutting attack. *'2nd Mode: Gurensen (紅蓮旋 Crimson Lotus Swipe)' - This attack is similar to Hibashira. The user crosses his arms, with the right one pointing back and the left one up. Then, he swings his right arm while pushing it with the left one at the same time, resulting in a very powerful and wide swing. Third form - Wind - Oboro Kata (虚空型 Form of the Empty Space): A mostly defensive style focused on dodging. *'1st Mode: Kagenui (影縫 Shadow Stitch)' - For this technique the user needs to relax his body competely, adopting a "natural posture". Then, suddenly, use all his unused muscular strength to rotate the body, simultaneously evading a hit and going into range of an opponent. to the opponent it'd appear as if the user had disappeared. Esoteric Techniques: *'Onigaeshi (鬼返 Demon's Return)' - A special, counterattack technique which always follows another attack, specifically a downward slash. After using said slash, the user turns his arm (so that the sword now faces upward) and twist his neck and shoulder a little, increasing his range at the cost of a dislocated shoulder. The slash that follows is very fast and due to the increased range can easily slash unprotected opponents who have lowered their guard. Ogame School Renbu (Combiantion Dance of the Ogame School): *'2nd Dance of Ogame School (Techniques = Gekirin -> Onigaeshi):' Shinnojou's special attack used in his battle against Nikaidou Misaku. He managed to split his chin with this attack. *'3rd Dance of Ogame School (Techniques = Kagenui -> Hibashira):' Shinnojou's special attack used during his duel against Iori. *'4th Dance of Ogame School (Techniques = Gekirin -> Aragami -> Onigaeshi):' A special technique first used by Shinnojou Sakura to attack Banri, delivering him the scar on the face. It's the first time this combo is actually named Renbu. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Gamaran Category:Glass Cannons Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9